Dear Santa
by snarryislife
Summary: Letters to Father Christmas, from our dear friends at Hogwarts and the Death Eaters
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Santa**

**snarryislife**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**These, in honor of the Holiday Season, are letters to Father Christmas, from the Harry Potter Characters, and my dearest readers. Send your letters in!**

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Clause,<p>

I know I have been a very bad person this year, but I hope that you can find it in your heart to grant me my Christmas wish list.

I want:

Harry Potter

All bunnies destroyed

Harry Potter

A sports car

Harry Potter

Bellatrix LeStrange dead (she keeps trying to get into _my_ bed. I don't want her germs)

Harry Potter

All germs destroyed

Harry Potter

Hair growth potion

Harry Potter

Micheal Jackson's nose

Harry Potter

A clothing designer to design this years Death Eater robes

Harry Potter

Lucius-like hair

Harry Potter

A Christmas tree that Harry and I can decorate (and not any LeStrange, Black, Malfoy, or house-elf, just me and Harry)

Harry Potter

Lily Potter alive so Severus will stop mopeing

Harry Potter

Really Santa, just bring me Harry Potter. With a bow, you know, so I can unwrap him. Oh, and a fruit cake,

Love,

Lord Voldemort


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Santa**

**snarryislife**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**These, in honor of the Holiday Season, are letters to Father Christmas, from the Harry Potter Characters, and my dearest readers. Send your letters in!**

* * *

><p>Dear Santa,<p>

All I want for Christmas is Harry Potter, in my bed, with a bow, so I can unwrap him.

And a fruit cake.

This way you really know what I want for Christmas.

Love,

Lord Voldemort


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Santa**

**snarryislife**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**These, in honor of the Holiday Season, are letters to Father Christmas, from the Harry Potter Characters, and my dearest readers. Send your letters in!**

* * *

><p>Dear Father Christmas,<p>

I want Hermione Granger, and a rocket ship.

Cordially,

Draco L. Malfoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Santa**

**snarryislife**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**These, in honor of the Holiday Season, are letters to Father Christmas, from the Harry Potter Characters, and my dearest readers. Send your letters in!**

* * *

><p>Dear Santa,<p>

This year, I ask them same request. A time-turner that goes back 25 years, and allows me to rewrite history, or Lily Evans, alive, well, and happy.

And perhaps World Peace, and the promise that no child ever has to go through what I did.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Santa**

**snarryislife**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**These, in honor of the Holiday Season, are letters to Father Christmas, from the Harry Potter Characters, and my dearest readers. Send your letters in!**

* * *

><p>Dear Father Christmas,<p>

It would be lovely if you sent me a spell that allows a person to be able to draw.

And it would be nice if you sent me some more knitting supplies. S.P.E.W. is a great sucess.

Happy Christmas,

Hermione Granger


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Santa**

**snarryislife**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**These, in honor of the Holiday Season, are letters to Father Christmas, from the Harry Potter Characters, and my dearest readers. Send your letters in!**

* * *

><p>Dear Nick,<p>

It has been a while, dear friend. At this year's convention for old men with white beards, how about I give you the Sherry and you give me the socks and lemon drops?

Ciao,

Albus


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Santa**

**snarryislife**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**These, in honor of the Holiday Season, are letters to Father Christmas, from the Harry Potter Characters, and my dearest readers. Send your letters in!**

* * *

><p>Dear Santa,<p>

Enclosed is a charm that repels shiggalywobbs, little, tiny creatures who like to eat beards.

Merry Christmas,

Luna Lovegood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Santa**

**snarryislife**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**These, in honor of the Holiday Season, are letters to Father Christmas, from the Harry Potter Characters, and my dearest readers. Send your letters in!**

* * *

><p>Dear Santa,<p>

I want Harry

Love,

Lord Voldemort, your son


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Santa**

**snarryislife**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**These, in honor of the Holiday Season, are letters to Father Christmas, from the Harry Potter Characters, and my dearest readers. Send your letters in!**

* * *

><p>Yo Santa,<p>

I want some redvines

Ron Weasley


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Santa**

**snarryislife**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**These, in honor of the Holiday Season, are letters to Father Christmas, from the Harry Potter Characters, and my dearest readers. Send your letters in!**

* * *

><p>Santa,<p>

Power Shakes, Valcon Eges and Rocks

And you didn't text back

Ciao,

Umbridge Bitch


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Santa**

**snarryislife**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**These, in honor of the Holiday Season, are letters to Father Christmas, from the Harry Potter Characters, and my dearest readers. Send your letters in!**

* * *

><p>Father,<p>

All I want for Christmas is H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R

Love,

Lord Voldemort

P.S. And the fruit cake would be lovely.

P.P.S. Really, Harry Potter alone would be fine also


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Santa**

**Snarryislife**

**Currently, I'm using a school computer to post this, so, updates on everything else will have to wait for my laptop to get fixed. Sadly, its a Toshiba, so, what might happen is I get a new computer and simply dump the hard drive.**

* * *

><p>Dear Santa,<p>

Please, all I want for Christmas is Dark-Lord-Repellant.

Sincerely,

The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Stalked-By-Meglomainiacs


End file.
